Conventional web-based advertising frameworks typically transmit advertisements to consumers of a web-based service through a connection that the client device has established, through a network, to a server hosting the web-based service. For example, the owner/administrator of a server may configure the server to transmit to the client device a web page with an advertisement in response to a user of a client device entering a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) into the client device. The advertisement may be in the form of text/image/video/audio data and may be embedded in the web page, or may be an initial web page to be displayed to the user prior to displaying the web page accessed by the client device.
In such advertising frameworks, advertisements are exchanged between a web-based service (e.g., a web site) and users of the web-based service. The network to which a user's client device connects and through which the client device accesses the web-based service has limited involvement in controlling the content of the web page and thus has limited capability to provide advertisements to a user of the client device. Instead, some networks implement alternative, complementary advertising frameworks, for example, ones which transmit web pages containing advertisements to users of client devices connected to the network. The advertising frameworks implemented by these networks, for example, may require a user of the network to view an initial web page when first connecting to the network, or may periodically transmit web pages containing advertisements to client devices using the network.